A Pleasant Memory
by never-say-I-am-sorry
Summary: The first time Azrael was in Beacon Hills wasn't after the Hale fire. It was indeed before this horrific event.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of the story "A pleasant memory". It is set in the past, before the Hale fire. This is also the 28th chapter of my other fanfiction "Angels are not always from heaven".**

* * *

"Uhm, I'm Azrael" I said as I looked up in the face of a small boy with dark hair and huge dark eyes who had just asked me for my name.  
"Did you fall from the sky?" The small boy asked and the girl next to him shook her head.  
"Derek, you can't ask people such ridiculous questions" The girl said. She seemed to be older than Derek.  
"How did you get here?" The girl asked as she looked back at me.  
"I don't know" I said simply and Derek pulled on the girl's sleeve.  
"Maybe we should bring her to Mommy" Derek suggested and the girl just nodded with a sigh.  
"You are coming with us" She said simply and I nodded and got up and followed the kids, who didn't seemed to be afraid. But why should they be afraid? We reached a huge house (mansion) after some minutes and got inside.  
"Mommy! Laura and I found someone!" Derek said to a tall woman with brown hair, who was sitting on a couch with some other people. So the girls name was Laura. Noted.  
"Who?" The mother asked and got up and looked over at me.  
"Who are you?" She asked as she came closer.  
"I'm Azrael" I said, feeling uncomfortable as she got closer, what she must have noticed, because she stopped walking and just eyed me.  
"Last name?" She asked and I just shook my head.  
"I don't remember" I informed the lady and Derek looked up at his mother and pulled on her sleeve.  
"She fell from the sky" He said to her and she looked back at me with raised eyebrows.  
"You are imagining things, Derbear" The woman said and ruffled his hair.  
"No mom, she really did fell from the sky" Laura said and earned a confused look from me.  
"Hmmm, so you aren't human then?" The woman asked me and I responded with a shrug.  
"I feel pretty human" I said after a while and lowered my gaze, looking at the ground.  
"My god, Thalia, we should take care of her" A man said who walked up to us. So Thalia was Derek's and Laura's mother.  
"Just look at her, she probably isn't a hunter" The man said, who is probably the father of those kids and Thalia's husband.  
"Oh, you are right" She said with another glance over me and called for some maids, who brought me in the second floor of the mansion and brought me in the bathroom. They filled the bathtub with warm water, brought fresh clothes and two towels and left again. I locked the door after them and sunk to the ground.  
"Where am I?" I whispered out, leaning my head against the door and closing my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28_ - _Chapter 1_**

 **-Aggi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will update every Sunday. Or at least try to. Here you go. The next chapter :***

* * *

I got up with a sigh and got in the bathtub after taking off my ripped clothing. The water was warm and welcoming. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it as long as I could. I scrubbed off the dirt and got back out of water, drying my hair and myself and putting on the clothes which were brought for me. They were somehow my size. I got out of the bathroom, walking around the house, heading back downstairs.  
"Am I disturbing?" I asked as I walked downstairs, Thalia sitting in an armchair, talking with her husband. The two kids were not there.  
"No" Thalia said with a calm voice and told me to sit down. I did as I was told and sit down on the couch.  
"So, what can you remember?" She asked me with a soft smile.  
"Uhm. My name, Azrael. That is all I remember" I informed her. She must somehow know that I was telling the truth, since she didn't ask me furthermore.  
"I would say that you will stay here, till you remember everything. There are some nasty people out there who would probably love to kill you or do other things to you" The man said and I swallowed hard, feeling somehow scared, not knowing why.  
"Do not scare her like that" Thalia sighed and her husband apologised instantly.

"Well, since we know your name and you will stay here with us, I guess you should get to know our names and what we are" The woman, Thalia said and I raised my eyebrows.  
"You mean that you are werewolves?" I asked and this time it was their turn to raise their eyebrows and look confused at me.  
"I thought that you do not remember anything?" The man said and I shifted back slightly.  
"I just remembered it, really, just as you said it. I am really not a threat" I said and Thalia chuckled.  
"Calm down. We are just surprised that you know about werewolves" She said, trying to play it off. I nodded and shifted back in my normal position.  
"Well I am Thalia, the alpha. This is my husband, Eric Hale. You already got to know our two children Laura and Derek, but there is also Cora. You will stumble in everyone eventually and I hope they will be so kind and introduce themselves" She said with a small smile and I nodded.

"I need to apologise for my behaviour again, I hope you forgive me" She added with a tiny smile and I just nodded.  
She showed me the guest room, I will be using and told me that there was a bathroom attached to it. She told me to not leave my room tonight, since it was a full moon and she can't guarantee for my safety when I leave this room. I nod again.  
She then guided me back downstairs and started to make something for dinner, me trying to help her. She smiled at me as the potatoes looked a little weird, but didn't said anything.  
The whole family soon arrived at the table as the food was done and started to eat, after I was being introduced. I tried to remember most of those people. I got to know Cora. She was cute, but also a bit shy.  
We ate and I excused myself and headed upstairs as the first werewolves started to get fiddly and headed upstairs and locked the door after myself.  
I sat down on the grand bed and looked out of the window and at the dark sky.

Drowning in my thoughts, trying to remember something.  
I flinched as a loud howl was heard and switched the lights off. The hunting had begun.

* * *

 **I have no frigging idea what was Derek's fathers name and since many people refer to him as 'Eric' in their fanfics, I just copied it and will also use it.**

 **-Aggi-**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO it's sunday again and I have a new chapter ready c:**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't owe any character, except my OC. The idea of the story is mine.**

* * *

I groaned slightly as I woke up, not moving. It was cool and the birds were singing. A cold wind drove through my hair and clothes. Wait what? A wind? I opened my eyes instantly and sat up, looking around. I weren't in the room anymore, but outside.  
"Why?" I whispered and got up with raised eyebrows.  
I hissed and sat down on a huge rock and looked down at my left leg, which was scratched open. I touched my face as it also started to hurt, feeling a scratch don my cheek and dried blood. In my hair was some of it too and on the rock I was sitting.  
My whole body was hurting, but I needed to head back, hoping that I was still in the preserve of the Hale family. I gasped as I got up again and felt to the ground, my leg hurting as fuck.  
I heard someone walk through the forest. Please none of those hunters. I whimpered a little as I crawled around the rock and to its backside, so that if someone should walk out to the cliff, they wouldn't see me. I panted while holding the still bleeding wound. The flesh around the wound had a blue-black-purple colour.  
I bit my bottom lip and leaned my head back, listening to the sounds around me. The person was still there, trying to move quietly through the woods, but the dry leaves on the ground were giving them away.  
I stopped breathing for a moment as I didn't heard the footsteps anymore. I screamed loudly as someone placed their hand on my shoulder and dragged me up and on the rock, my leg hitting hard against the hard boulder.  
"Please don't kill me"

* * *

 **See ya next Sunday c:**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **-Aggi-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't kill me" I whispered and looked up in a young man's face. A tear rolled down my cheek of the pain. I felt the grip tighten slightly on my shoulder and then the pain was gone. The guy took in a sharp breath and in this moment I understood.  
"Why did you do that?" I asked, leaning away from him, looking up at him with slightly widen eyes.  
"Because it's technically my kins fault that you ended up like this" He muttered and looked at my leg.  
"Another werewolf?" I asked and he nodded. He leaned down to me and picked me up, with me protesting as the blood got on his clothes. He told me to shut up and so I did.  
We didn't spoke while he was bringing me back to the Hale house. So he must also be a Hale. Weird, I haven't seen him at dinner, yesterday.  
As we were getting closer, there was a squeal heard and some people running in my direction.  
"Oh my god, you found her" Thalia said as she reached us first and the man just nodded. Derek and Laura were soon by their mother's side and another girl I have seen yesterday. Cora was her name.  
We all walked inside and a man with dark skin took care of me. He looked like he was in his twenty's or something.  
As he was done with my injuries he left again after talking with Thalia. I didn't heard them pretty well. I was laying on the bed in the guest room, under the soft blankets.  
Thalia walked up to me and sat down on my bed with worry in her eyes.  
"Do you remember what had happened this night?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"Do you know?" I asked her and she sighed.  
"I also don't know. You were gone this morning and your window was open, that's all I can tell you" She said and I nodded.  
"Sorry for troubling you" I said as she got up again and she shook her head slightly.  
"Don't worry about" She said and left. I rolled to my side as she left, since I knew that I hated it to lay on my back. Worst decision ever made. I rolled back to my side as the wound on my leg started to hurt again.  
"Oh hell" I whispered and closed my eyes, listening to the birds outside, since they left the window open. It was silent in the room, until the door opened.

* * *

 **So I fucked up yesterday, that's why I posted the next chapter today**  
 **Hope you liked it.**  
 **-Aggi-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Sunday and another chapter for you peeps :)**

* * *

I had my eyes closed so I didn't know who it was and I didn't bother to open them. The door was closed again, but the person was in the room. What did the intruder want? I thought to myself and after a while opened my eyes a little and looked to the side in the direction where the person was standing and eyed them. It was the guy who found me in the woods.  
"What do you want?" I whispered, knowing that he heard me perfectly well.  
"Who are you?" He asked, eyes slightly narrowed at me.  
"I'm Azrael" I answered and swallowed hard as my throat hurt as I talked. He hummed.  
"You are the girl without memories?" He asked, the question sounding like he wasn't expecting an answer but I still nodded.  
"Peter Hale, is the name. I'm the alphas younger brother" He said and I nodded again.  
"Pleased to meet you, girl without memories" He said and I answered with a "Nice to meet you too".  
"Just a small hint: You shouldn't wander around in the forest on a full moon" He said and placed his hand on my forehead. When did he get so close? I looked up in his blue grey eyes.  
"Okay" I whispered and he smiled down at me and took his hand of my forehead and left again.  
"Weird" I whispered and closed my eyes again, falling in a deep slumber.

As I woke up again, I got up from the bed as my throat itched as hell and hurt every time I swallowed. The window was closed, so someone had been here to close it. Why didn't they bring some water with them? I sighed and walked over to the door slowly and got out of the room and made my way downstairs. No one was there. The lights were out and I stumbled through the dark to the kitchen and switched the light on in there, searching for a glass and as I found it I filled it with water.  
I drunk it and looked over at the clock which was hanging there. It was four in the morning.  
I refilled the glass and emptied it again and washed it, before I placed it on the drier and started to stumble back out of the huge kitchen. I switched the light off in the same time as the front door opened of the house with a soft 'click', what made me flinch and retreat immediately in the kitchen.  
I leaned against the wall and listened to the person outside while moving away slowly from the door. I gasped as I tripped over a small toy on the ground and felt to the ground with another gasp and a groan followed.

Quick footsteps were heard and the light was switched off and someone sighed.  
"What are you doing down there" A familiar voice asked me and I answered with a groan. I was picked up bridal style and looked up in the face of my saviour. It was that Peter guy.  
"What were _you_ doing outside at four in the morning?" I asked back, pressing my cheek, which was hurting against his arm.  
"Enjoying the night" He said simply and I looked up at him with raised eyebrows and he smirked. He switched the light out as he walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs, bringing me in the guest room.  
"Why weren't you there, at dinner on the full moon night?" I asked as he placed me on the bed.  
"I just came back from university for a break. Know what that is? A university?" He asked and I looked up at the ceiling and then back at him.  
"Isn't it that where people go after they finished college?" I asked and he nodded with a small smile.  
"Now you should sleep" He said and pushed me down in the bed, but I sat back up as he let go.  
"But I don't want to" I muttered and he snorted as a response.  
"Which university do you visit?" I asked with a small smile and he sat down next to me.  
"Stanford. Law School" He said simply and I nodded.  
"Law" I whispered and played with the edges of the blanket.  
"Yeah" He said simply, watching me.  
"May I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded and looked up at him with huge green brown eyes. I could see his face, thanks to the moon which was shining through the window.  
"Why do the kids say that you fell from the sky? Do I have to take it literally?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I sucked in a deep breath, lowering my gaze.  
"I'm sorry but I can't really answer that. I can't remember" I said as I looked back up.  
"No need to apologise" He said with a tiny smile.  
"You are a very mysterious person. I hope that the whole helping you thing won't backfire when you have your memories back" He said and sighed.  
"I hope that too" I whispered, knowing that he heard me. I was scared to have my memories back. There must be purpose behind it for them to be gone in the first place.  
I asked him out about the family, mostly about the kids, because they were so adorable.

* * *

 **That's it again.**  
 **Bye peeps.**

**-Aggi-**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't remember falling asleep as I opened my eyes. I smiled slightly as I looked in Peter's sleeping face who was lying next to me. I raised my head and looked over at the clock. It was around ten in the morning. I got up carefully, his hand which had been wrapped around me, falling down on the bed next to him. He looked so vulnerable in the moment. It was cute, since he was a werewolf. I took a step and covered my mouth as I hissed, pain rushing through my body. So he had been taking my pain away through the whole night?  
I whimpered on my way to the bathroom and as I reached it I closed the door behind myself and locked it. I let the water in the bathtub and took off the clothes/pyjama I had been wearing and got in the water after switching it off again. It was so warm and nice. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying it for a while before I started to clean myself. I had taken off the bandages as I had undressed.

I stepped back out of the water as I was done and let the water out. My eyes widen slightly as I looked at myself in the mirror which was standing there and raised my eyebrows. The wounds were gone. I grabbed a bathrobe and wrapped it around myself and got back out and climbed on the bed, where Peter was still asleep. "Peter" I whispered and shook him gently. He answered with a groan, not waking up though.  
"Hale, wake up" I hissed and turned him around, so that he was laying on his chest.  
"What is it?" He groaned as he rolled back on his back and stretched himself, looking up at me, blinking.  
"My wounds are gone" I said and touched my cheek where the scratch had been.  
"What?!" He asked and sat up instantly and cupped my face with one hand and drove his thumb over my cheek.  
"That's amazing" He breathed out and leaned back, looking in face.  
"So you also have a higher healing factor" He said and I nodded.  
"I will tell the maids to bring you some fresh clothes" He said after some seconds and got up, leaving the room. I looked up as the door opened again and a maid walked in, bringing me fresh clothes. I thanked her and put it on and got downstairs. I was greeted by Peter who was eating some eggs and bacon.  
"Where is the rest?" I asked as I noticed that no one was in the house except the two of us and the personal of the house.  
"The kids are at school and the others are working or somewhere else" Peter said with a shrug and I nodded as I sat down by the table after getting some still warm eggs and some bacon. I started to eat and even finished before Peter and got over to the kitchen making the dishes.  
"Give it to me" Peter said from behind and I took a step to the side and he did the dishes.  
"Wanna get out today?" He asked as I dried my hands and I looked up with raised eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled slightly.  
"Do you want to get out of this house? I can guide you around Beacon Hills, the town in which we live" He said and I nodded.  
"Then let's go" He said after drying his hands. A maid brought me a pair of shoes and we went out. He guided me to a car and we got in. Yes I know what a car is.  
I sat in the passenger's seat, looking out of the window.

* * *

 **Another chpater finished. Hope you liked it c:**

**-Aggi-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating the other times, but I got lost in school work and forgot the time entirely.**  
 **So here is the next chapter.**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Peter parked the car near a building and we got out. I walked around the car and over to his side. He smiled down at me and walked with me in building. There were clothes everywhere.  
"Wow, that's much" I whispered and looked around the store on which he snorted.  
"What is it?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"You can take whatever you want. You should wear your own clothes and not the one from my sister which she doesn't want anymore" He said and I nodded slowly and looked back around.  
"Uhm. But I have no clue what I like to wear and what looks good on me" I said, a bit lost and he took my hand and we walked over to a lady which helped us. Peter brought me over to the changing rooms and gave me some clothes and pushed me inside in one of those small rooms. I put on a black t-shirt with some people on it and a plaid shirt and a pair of black pants and got out, looking in Peter's face who suddenly blushed and looked away.  
"What is it?" I asked and he swallowed hard with a small laugh.  
"She didn't gave you a bra, did she?" He asked, still looking away. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.  
"What is a bra?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"We will get you one later. By the way, this style really suits you" He said, looking back at me, in my face with a smile.  
"I also like it" I said and got back in the changing cabin, him pulling the curtain back close after me.

He paid for me as we were by the lady again. I have asked him why she had helped us before and he had explained to me that she was working here and it was her job to help us.  
We exited the store with some bags and deposited them in the trunk and walked down the pavement and he brought me in another store, full with some cups on straps.  
"What are those?" I asked and looked up, noticing that he was searching for something.  
"Those are bras" He said and smiled as he found what he was searching and took my hand and walked through the aisles and over to a woman.  
"Hey Celty" He greeted the woman, who smirked at him and hugged him. My breath hitched as she hugged him. I didn't knew why so I simply ignored it and watched the two.  
The girl leaned back and kissed Peter's cheek.  
"Welcome back, Peter" She said with a smile and looked over at me.  
"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" She asked and I looked up with raised eyebrows at Peter, who looked down with a small smile at me.  
"No, she is a friend of the family just got over. Her bag got lost on her flight, so that's why I brought her here" He said. I somehow felt sad. Why? I don't know.  
She nodded and stepped over to me.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Celty, and you are?" She asked, stretching out her hand with a small smile and I took it, not really knowing why, but Peter had nodded at me.  
"I'm Azrael" I said simply and she shook my hand energetic.  
"So what is your size?" She asked and I looked blank at Peter.  
"Ehm-"  
"Ah, sorry, the sizes are so fucked up at this time, may I measure your size?" She asked and I nodded simply. She took my hand after showing Peter where he could wait and did her job. She gave me some of these bras and brought me to the changing rooms. I tried them all on and they fit perfectly.  
Peter paid again and sighed.  
"It's so fucked up how much these cost" He said and Celty nodded.  
"Yeah. It's so dumb, like fuck no, 30 dollars for one of these. BUT THEY ARE SO COMFY" She complained and Peter snorted. He thanked her and we got out.  
"What is a girlfriend?" I asked and he looked over at me as he closed the driver's door after he sat in his seat.  
"A person of the female gender with whom you felt in love with and are in a relationship" He said simply and put the keys in and turned them.  
"It's boyfriend when they are from the male gender" He added and drove back on the street.  
"What is love?" I asked after some time. I was looking out of the window.  
"There are different kinds of love. It can be a feeling you have towards someone you like very much and more than anyone else. Or how you feel towards people really close to you, like family and friends" He said and I nodded, trying to understand.  
"Wanna get something for lunch?" He asked after a while and I nodded with a small smile as in the same time my stomach made some sounds, what made me flinch and him laugh.  
We got over to a small restaurant and the Hale ordered something to eat for us, while we sat down by a table. I was looking around. We were near the huge window in the front. I was wearing some of my new clothes and one of the bras, he had paid for. I was playing with my hair while we were waiting for the food. "Oh" Peter whispered and I looked up. "What is it?" I asked and he drove his hand through his hair with a sigh.  
"Nothing" He answered simply and I looked over at the door as someone stepped inside. A group of people had entered the restaurant. They had a weird aura. "Do you know them?" I asked Peter as one of them suddenly walked in our direction. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, not answering my question.  
"Who do we have here? If this isn't Peter Hale" The guy said with a small smirk.  
"Since when are you back?" The man asked and Peter looked up.  
"Since the full moon" Peter said and leaned back.  
"You shouldn't patrol in those nights" Peter added and the guy snorted.  
"Yeah yeah. Well I will leave you alone with your date then" The man said and got back to his group.  
"Who was that?" I asked curious and a little scared.  
Peter must have somehow noticed that I was scared, since he placed his hand over mine, which was on the table.  
"Just an old friend from High school. No need to be scared" He said with a small smile and I nodded, looking back at him.

* * *

 **That's it-**  
 **I hope that I won't forget to update the next week.**  
 **Have a nice day,**  
 **-Aggi-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry about not posting the last week, but I wasn't really up to write another chapter, funeral and stuff.**

 **Well here you go, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **It's not beta'd just like the rest of my work.**

* * *

We ate while the hunters were sitting nearby. The food was delicious. A cheeseburgers with thin little potatoes.  
"Fries" Peter said with a small laugh as we walked out and I asked him for the third time what they were called. "Oh. Yeah" I said and we got back in the car, driving back to the house.  
"When do you need to get back to University?" I asked him after some time.  
"Two weeks" He said, earning a sigh from me. I just hoped that I will have my memories back till then. I didn't wanted to stay alone at the Hale house, were everyone wasn't exactly sure how to treat me.  
"We are there" He said as he parked the car. We got out and took the bags with us.  
"Welcome back, Uncle Peter!" Peter was welcomed by the kids.  
"Auntie Azrael! Where've you been?" Derek asked as he saw me and I smiled slightly.  
"Are you and Uncle Peter together?" Laura asked and I felt my face getting warm.  
"Nope. Not yet, darling" Her Uncle said and ruffled her hair, on what she nodded.  
"How sad, you two would look good together" Cora said.

A maid took the things from Peter and brought them upstairs, in his room. IN HIS ROOM. Thank you very much.  
"I hope you had lunch, because nothing is left" Thalia said from the couch and her husband chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah, we already ate" Peter said as he sat down on the other couch, pulling me with him. The children sat down by the table, doing their homework.  
I watched them, curious.  
"What is it?" Peter asked, as he noticed it.  
"Nothing" I said simply and looked away and at him with a small smile, totally forgetting that I was in a room full with werewolves who noticed when someone was lying.  
"How do you even know when something is off? Do you have a sixth sense or what?" I asked and they laughed.  
"We can smell it" Eric said and I made a small 'oh' and nodded.  
"So what is it?" Thalia asked this time and I looked back down at the children with a small smile.  
"Just curiosity" I said softly and placed my hands in my lap, not taking my gaze of the children.  
"Uhm, can I place a request?" I asked after some time and looked up at the family, who just nodded.  
"May I visit the place where I have been found?" I asked and Thalia looked down at their kids.  
"Hmm, since it is in our territory, I will take you there" She said as she looked back up at me. I nodded with a small smile and she got up.  
"Only the two of us" She said and we hooked arms and she guided me out and through the forest, to the place where I have been found.

* * *

 **Here is a Disclaimer btw: I do no own any original Teen Wolf characters, excpet my OC. I own also the plot/story.**

Wish you a good day/evening/night.  
-Aggi-


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go guys. The next chapter.**

* * *

"Wow" The two of us breathed out as we reached the place.  
"I can tell you one thing: As we examined the place as you were taking a bath, this wasn't here" Thalia whispered to me.  
There were no trees where we were standing, but the earth was covered with black and red Spider Lilies.  
"I know the way back" I just said as I left her side and walked slowly through the small field of those black and red lilies. She left soon, leaving me alone.  
I dropped to my knees in the middle of the field, where no flower was growing, just a small white spider lily one. I touched it gently, my gaze blurring. I looked up confused and tears ran down my cheeks.  
"What?" I just whispered while whipping them away.  
I didn't moved as I heard footsteps. I barely had a chance against one of those hunters nor a werewolf. At the moment, I was like a mice in an open field, which a bird could get easily.  
"Hey, are you alright?" A very familiar voice asked and sat down next to me. I nodded slowly and looked over at the young Hale with a small smile.  
"Well, you don't look like it" He said with a small snort and cupped my cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb over my wet cheeks.  
"I sometimes forget that I can't hide anything from you" I said with a sad smile. He dropped his hands and took mine, squeezing them gently.  
"You shouldn't have to hide your feelings" He said simply and lift up my hand and kissed my knuckles, what let my face get warm. He smirked against my skin and pulled me harsh in his lap, wrapping an arm around me and looking in my eyes.  
"I'm not forcing you in any relationship, nor am I taking advantage of your memory loss" He whispered against my lips before he kissed me.  
I gripped his shoulders gently and kissed him back, but leaned back soon.  
"That would be probably what someone who was taking advantage of my memory loss would say" I said and he leaned his head back with a bark of laughter.  
"True" He just said as he looked back at me. This time I kissed him, soft and sweet. I felt him smiling against my lips and closed my eyes.

* * *

He put a red spider lily behind my ear as we exited the field. Holding hands. Was this what people called love?  
"Peter?" I asked after a while.  
"Hmm?" Was the only answer I got and he looking up at me.  
"Is this warm feeling inside of me, this feeling that makes me feel happy and secure, is this love?" I asked him, looking in his blue clear eyes. He smiled at me before answering.  
"Yes, that's what is called love, darling" He said and kissed my cheek.  
We got back to the house _(*cough* mansion)_ and got back inside. The kids were playing in the living room and looked up as we walked inside. Thalia smirked and Eric laughed.  
"What is it?" I asked, cheeks red like cherries.  
"Auntie Azrael and Uncle Peter are together!" Derek announced and I looked up at Peter.  
"I made sure that you smelt like me" He said and grinned.  
"Asshole" I muttered and laughed.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Make sure to check in next week again.**

 **-Aggi-**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter"!""!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any original charecters of Teen Wolf, but I own my OC, Azrael and the idea of this whole fanfiction.**

* * *

I leaned my head back with a sigh, bubbles covering my whole body. One thing I can tell by now: I love bubble baths more than anything else. Maybe even more than Peter? Nahh.  
I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm water.  
"What do you even do in such a relationship?" I murmured. I heard a snort and the door opening. I glanced up and saw a book being stretched out in my face. "Here. Start with this" Peter said with a small smile. I blushed hard and took the book from him and threw it back in his face.  
"Get out!" I yelped and he left, laughing. I leaned over the bathtub and took the book from the ground and read the title.  
"My first love. My first time" I whispered and gasped.  
"OH MY GOD, PETER! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SUCH BOOKS!?" I yelled and received another laud laugh coming from behind the door.

After some minutes I started to read it with a red face. It was quite informative. A little too much informative, so I just skipped some parts, which made me feel weird. I wasn't ready for those feelings yet.  
I got out of the bathtub after half an hour and dried myself, the book finished. I got out dressed in some warm pyjama and jumped on the bed, my long black hair up in a turban out of a towel. I landed face first in one of the pillows and hugged it gently.  
"The book is evil" I muttered in the pillow.  
"Well, you asked for information" Peter said and covered me with the blanket and sat down by my side.  
"Sleep well" He said as I didn't said anything. I felt him get up and turned around, looking up.  
"Stay" I whispered, looking up at his back. He turned around and looked down at me and bowed down.  
"As you wish" He said and crawled under the blanket next to me. He had taken a shower while I had been in the bathtub. I wormed my way to his side and buried my face in his shoulder. He switched off the light, the switch being next to the headboard and wrapped his arm around me.  
"Warm" I muttered and he kissed my temple.  
"One of the positive things about being a werewolf" he said, smiling against my skin. I hummed in response and dozed off quiet quickly. Soon both of us were asleep.

* * *

 **Another Sunday goes to it's end and so is a chapter.**  
 **I hope you liked it.**

**Have a nice week.**

**-Aggi-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Teen Wolf characters, but I own my OC and the idea to this fanfiction.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly as I woke up in the early morning. My head on Peter's chest. I looked up at him, eyeing his peaceful face.  
"Liking what you see?" He asked, slightly opening his eyelids and looking down at me with a small smirk.  
"Naturally" I said with a blush creeping up my face.  
"Cute" He muttered and pulled me up to him and kissed the tip of my nose.  
"You two are disgustingly cute" A voice said, making me flinch hard and him sitting up, causing me to slide down and land in his lap.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Peter asked the blond haired woman, who was standing at the end of the bed.  
"Stalking my ex wouldn't even hit it in the slightest" She said with an evil smirk what made the wolf growl.  
"Thalia had invited me-"  
"And surely told you where I am, so you could kill me while I'm sleeping?" Peter interrupted her and she snorted at him.  
"What a wild fantasy you have there, Hale" She said and lowered her gaze, looking at me.  
"She's cute. Found yourself a nice replacement for me, but you know… I am irreplaceable" The woman said and the wolf snorted.  
"As if. You are just a worm. Think that you are something better than that, but you aren't. Creeping around me when I sleep" He hissed and she giggled. I was still confused to who she was.  
"Oh, sorry darling. My name is Rowena Talewood. I'm a witch. I'm Beacon Hill's witch" She introduced herself and I sat up, eyeing her.  
"Yeah, cool and what do you want?" I asked her and she smirked at me. "Hmmm, she really fits to you" She said this time to Peter, what made me growl this time. I hated people ignoring me.  
"What do you want?" I growled at her and Peter patted my head, making me to look up. He smiled down at me as if he was proud of me.  
"Oh, Thalia wanted me to check up on you and maybe I can find out what you are" She said with a small smile.  
"You can surely do that when we are dressed. Now! Get out!" I yelled at her and she hissed and rushed out.  
"Ever heard of personal space" I groaned and crawled back under the blanket, earning a chuckle from the elder wolf.  
"I hope you don't mind me invading your personal space" Peter breathed against my ear shell, what made me moan.  
"Nope. Not at all" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him down and kissing him hard.

We were downstairs an hour later. Dressed. Peter had even managed to braid my hair neatly. I felt the witches gaze on me, but ignored the invader.  
"Morning" Thalia greeted us and we greeted her back. We made our way to the kitchen, where Peter reheated some pancakes and I started to make coffee.  
As I was done, I took the two mugs and turned around, wanting to hand one to Peter, but then I froze. I inhaled deep and noticed my vision go black.  
"Azrael!" I heard someone hiss, but then everything was black.

* * *

 **I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks, since I will be on my internship in england.**

**I wish you all two wonderful and not so stressing weeks.**

 **-Aggi-**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back home and back with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original Teen Wolf characters, but I own my OC Azrael and the idea to this story and the story itself.**

* * *

As I opened my eyes again, I was in the bedroom again.  
"You are awake" I heard Peter whisper and squeezing my hand gently.  
"Peter" I whispered, closing my eyes again.  
"Sorry Thalia, I couldn't find out. But one thing is for sure: She is surely not human and so she isn't a huntress" I heard the witch say and then a wind came up, but went again. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed the blond which was gone.  
"What happened?" I whispered and looked at the faces around the bed.  
"You blacked out" Thalia informed me.  
"Why?" I asked and looked at Peter who was sitting next to me.  
"We don't know" He said and I sighed.  
"May I be alone?" I asked and they nodded, getting up. Even Peter. I really needed to be alone. As they left, I got up and walked over to the bathroom, just in time making it to the toilet and bending over it, puking out some black goo.  
I coughed hard and leaned back as I felt slightly better. I washed my face and looked at it in the mirror.  
"The fire will destroy everything" I heard someone whisper and looked around, but no one was there. I turned back around and looked in the mirror and screamed as I saw my reflection. One eye pitch black and the other white as snow. I had fangs, just like a vampire in a child story book. Skin pale as a dead person. I stumbled back and felt to the ground, hugging my legs. I heard someone run inside and hugging me tightly.  
"What happened?" I heard Peter's voice. I shook my head in response, shaking completely.  
"What's happened to the mirror?" I heard Thalia ask and looked up in the same time as Peter let go of me.  
It was shattered. I let go of my legs and hissed as pain rushed through my knuckles and raised my hand.  
"I can't remember" I whispered as I looked at my bleeding knuckles.

* * *

 **Shit is going down.**  
 **Thank you for reading it.**

**-Aggi** -


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Sunday, another chapter.**  
 **Hope you like it ;)**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters, but I own my OC and the plot idea**

* * *

I was brought back to the bedroom, after Eric took care of my hand. He had bandaged it up and Thalia had taken my pain away.  
I had thanked them right away and stayed on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry, that I am causing you trouble" I whispered and they just smiled and shook their heads.  
"No need to apologise" Eric said and ruffled my hair.  
"You are a supernatural being in need. Of course we will help you" Thalia said as she got up with a small smile.  
I nodded slightly and they left. Peter sat down where Thalia had been sitting and watched me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked me and I shook my head slightly, to what he got closer and pulled me in a gently hug.  
"There was someone telling me that the fire will destroy everything" I whispered and buried my face in Peter's shoulder.  
I felt the man's gaze on me, but couldn't say anything. I felt his lips on my hair moments later and just sighed.  
"We should take you to the Nemeton. Maybe it will tell us what you are" The wolf whispered, what made me look up.  
"What is the Nemeton?" I asked him, confused and he just smiled.  
"You will see soon enough" He answered and rose to his feet.  
"We should go as long as it is still bright outside" Peter suggested and I nodded and got up.  
It wasn't like there was much to do if we would stay.  
We got dressed properly and left the Hale mansion and walked in the forest.  
"How will it tell us what I am?" I asked the wolf who looked down at me after I placed my question.  
"One of us will probably get a vision. Probably it will be you, since you will be the one who will be speaking to it" He said and I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"What do you mean, speaking with it?" I asked him, still confused.  
"Well, you need to tell it what you want, and maybe, maybe it will tell you what you want to know. When it doesn't, you have to bring a sacrifice" Peter said as we went on.  
"What kind of sacrifice?" I asked instantly.  
"You will know when it asks for it" Peter said shorty and I nodded.  
He stopped walking after a moment and nodded in front of us.  
"There it is" The wolf whispered. 

* * *

**That's it.**

 **-Aggi-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters, but I own my OC and the idea to the plot!**

* * *

I looked up and over to a great tree. We walked over to it and I looked up at it.  
I could very strong aura around it.  
"I t feels like it is calling for me" I whispered and heard a chuckle behind me and turned around, seeing an amused Peter.  
"Well, it's like a beacon for supernatural creatures, so it is natural that you feel drawn to it" He explained and I nodded short, before turning back around and looking at the great wonderful tree.  
"Just ask it?" I asked Peter and he answered with a short "Yeah".  
I inhaled sharp and closed my eyes, placing my hand gently on the bark of the tree.  
"What am I?" I whispered and soon enough as the words left my mouth in a cold whisper, pictures filled my head.  
Pictures of a creature with wings.  
A powerful creature.  
There were others like that.  
I was often around humans, but they ignored me.  
They couldn't see me.  
Bodies surrounded me.  
Bright cold light was around me.  
 _Souls._  
A voice whispered to me.  
 _Angel of Death.  
_ I had a weapon in my hand.  
 _Death.  
_ It was a black scythe and a list in my hand.  
 _Bringer of Death.  
_ There were names written on it.  
 _Destroyer of lives.  
_ There was fire around me.  
 _Killer._  
People were dead or screaming in agony.  
 _KILL ME!_

I took a step back with a sharp breath and felt on the ground. Panting hard.  
"Azrael" I heard someone calling and soon the wolf was by my side.  
"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded quickly as I was pulled on my feet.  
"What have you seen?" Peter asked me and I shook my head furiously.  
"Talk later" I whispered and he nodded and picked me up.  
"Let's get back" He whispered and I nodded and closed my eyes.  
I couldn't tell him.

* * *

 **That's it again.**  
 **I will update next weekend!**

 **-Aggi-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating for so long, here is the next chapter.**  
 **DIsclaimer: I don't own the original character, but only my OC and I own the plot idea.**

* * *

Peter brought me back to the house, I now called my home and placed me on the couch in the living room, while he made some tea.  
The kids were out with Thalia, so we were alone with the maids.  
"How do you feel?" Peter asked as he gave me a mug with Green Tea and I took it.  
"Better since we are back here" I whispered and took a sip of the tea.  
Peter nodded slightly and I finished my tea.  
We both looked up as the door opened and the little Derek walked in.  
He smiled slightly at us and walked then upstairs and got in his room. We looked at each other, slightly confused, but didn't said anything.  
After I felt better, I got up and told Peter that I would take a shower and he nodded.  
"Take all the time you need" He whispered and kissed my cheek and I smiled, happy, I guess.  
I got upstairs and in Peters bathroom and took a shower. A cool one.  
I could hear Peter get upstairs and in his room, doing stuff.  
I got confused a bit to why I could hear him, but just accepted it.  
I got out of the bathroom and wrapped myself in a towel and walked over to the bed, where Peter had placed clothes for me on the bed and had sat down by the fireplace and was looking something on his laptop.  
I smiled softly and walked over to him and buried my face in Peters hair, who hummed.  
He looked up in my face and bopped my nose.  
"Don't you want to sit down?" Peter asked and I nodded slightly and sat down in his lap as he removed the laptop and smiled.  
"You are a weird creature" Peter said and I smiled and leaned down and kissed him.  
"Uh Thalia is back. She probably wants to interrogate you" Peter said with a roll of his eyes and I chuckled softly.  
"Don't roll your eyes or they will fall out" I said and Peter smirked.  
We got up and got downstairs where the whole Hale family was. I was introduced to everyone again.  
I felt like one of those celebrities in the TV.  
We all settled down and talked, trying to find out what I am.  
At the end of the day, we only figured out that I am not a hunter and not working against them.  
And that I am not a shapeshifter, so not a werewolf.  
It went on my nerves, this whole "What the heck am I?"- thing.  
I would love to know and to be on the same level as Peter and not him assuring me that everything will be alright.  
Everyone went to bed, only Thalia and some others stayed up and talked for a bit.  
I laid down on the bed and curled up in a ball and Peter laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I hope you don't die" I whispered as Peter was already in a deep slumber.

* * *

 **I hope you like it.**  
 **I will update next week on Sunday :***

 **-Aggi-**


End file.
